Girl in the Mirror
by lost lullaby
Summary: A song fic about Tomoyo.... really angsty! I was in a real "dark" mood!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS!! THE NICE  
PEOPLE OF CLAMP DO! SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ALSO,  
THE SONG DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! THE SONG BELONGS  
TO BRITNEY SPEARS AND CO.  
  
(A/N: This is a song fic btw...)  
  
Girl in the Mirror  
  
By: ~*§ugar*Plum*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Daidouji-san, I've got a question for you." Eriol said  
out of the blue.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Ask away Hiiragizawa-kun!"  
  
"Are you happy?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo was taken back. Why would he ask  
something like that? "Hiiragizawa-kun, what  
kind of question is that?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a thing like  
that."  
  
"No, it's ok… Well, to answer your question, yes.   
Yes… I am… happy…" she said. She felt uncertain  
about her answer, but she didn't know why.  
  
Eriol looked at her with concerned eyes. "Are you  
sure? You seem unhappy lately."  
  
"Don't worry! Trust me! I'm happy! I've never felt  
more content!" she said, flashing her bright smile.  
  
Eriol smiled. "Good! I'm glad your in high spirits! I   
don't like to see you forlorn." He said, then took  
off.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
  
That small conversation with Eriol had stuck in   
Tomoyo's mind all day. The same question always  
came up when she thought of the conversation.   
"Am I really happy?" Tomoyo was convinced that she  
was happy as long as her precious Sakura-chan was  
happy too. After mentally answering the questions   
about 3 times, Tomoyo decided to block out the  
question and the conversation with Eriol.  
  
For the rest of the night, Tomoyo spent her time  
making Sakura's dress for the up-coming school   
dance. It was light pink with little flowers embroidered   
on the bottom rim of the dress. There was also a pink   
ribbon that tied around the waist of the dress. It was  
simple. It was beautiful. Tomoyo was really proud of  
her work. When she finished the dress, it was   
very late at night. Tomoyo quickly did her night time  
routine then went to bed.   
  
~*~ Her Dream ~*~  
  
"There's a girl in my mirror  
I wonder who she is  
Sometimes I think I know her  
Sometimes I really wish I did"  
  
Tomoyo was in her room. But she was not alone.  
There was another girl there too. Tomoyo   
couldn't tell who this other person was because it  
was so dark. The only light came from above the   
dresser and mirror. The girl looked very familiar to  
Tomoyo. This other girl was sitting on Tomoyo's   
Bed. She looked like she was shaking.  
  
"There's a story in her eyes  
Lullabies and goodbyes  
When she's looking back at me  
I can tell her heart is broken easily"  
  
Tomoyo went to check on this mystery girl. Tomoyo   
tried to get a better look at this girl, but all she could  
see were her eyes. The darkness swallowed  
everything else up. One in this girl's eyes and  
Tomoyo could tell that her heart had just been   
broken.  
  
"'Cause the girl in my mirror  
Is crying out tonight  
And there's nothing I can tell her  
To make her feel alright  
Oh the girl in the mirror  
Is crying 'cause of you  
And I wish there was something  
Something I could do"  
  
Tomoyo tried comforting the crying girl, but she just  
ignored her! Tomoyo thought that it was completely  
rude. No matter how much Tomoyo tried to help this  
girl, she just continued to ignore her. Tomoyo really   
wanted to help her.  
  
"If I could I would tell her  
Not to be afraid  
The pain that she's feeling  
The sense of loneliness will fade"  
  
If the girl wouldn't take Tomoyo's comforting, maybe  
she'd talk! Tomoyo tried asking her what was wrong,  
but the girl just ignored her again. Suddenly, the girl  
got up and went to Tomoyo's closet and took out a   
tape recorder. She rewound it and played it back. It  
was a tape diary. 'I've got one of those!' Tomoyo  
thought. The voice of the person was really familiar to  
Tomoyo but she couldn't pin point who it was. The  
tape played "Today, I told her that I loved her. At first   
she didn't understand, but the she got it. *Person's  
voice starts trembling* She doesn't love me. Not the  
way I want her to love me. *Person starts crying*  
Tomoyo thought that what the girl was doing was all  
too familiar.  
  
"So dry your tears and rest assured  
Love will find you like before  
When she's looking back at me  
I know nothing really works that easily"  
  
After the girl listened to her tape a few times, she   
started crying, this time worse that before. Tomoyo  
tried comforting her again, but she ignored her once  
again.   
  
"'Cause the girl in my mirror  
Is crying out tonight  
And there's nothing I can tell her  
To make her feel alright  
Oh the girl in the mirror  
Is crying 'cause of you  
And I wish there was something  
Something I could do"  
  
Tomoyo was getting annoyed with how this girl was  
ignoring her help. Tomoyo still wanted to help her.   
Seeing someone that sad was heartbreaking to  
Tomoyo. Suddenly, the girl got up and went into the  
light and sat down in front of her dresser and mirror.  
  
"I can't believe it's what I see  
That the girl in the mirror  
The girl in the mirror…  
Is me"  
  
Tomoyo couldn't believe her eyes! The girl in front of  
the mirror… was herself!  
  
"I can't believe what I see  
The girl in the mirror  
Is me…  
Oh is me"  
  
~*~ End Dream ~*~  
  
Tomoyo woke up with a start. She couldn't believe the  
dream she just had. It was like the dream was  
reflecting how she really is, showing her the reality of  
how things are. 'I am unhappy… I can't believe it…'  
she thought. All those nights of listening to that tape  
and crying afterwards all came into place.  
  
"'Cause the girl in my mirror  
Is crying out tonight  
And there's nothing I can tell her  
To make her feel alright  
Oh the girl in the mirror  
Is crying 'cause of you  
And I wish there was something  
Something I could do"  
  
Tomoyo cried until she could cry no more. There  
wasn't anything she could do to help herself… or   
was there??  
  
~*The*End*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: How did you like it? This took me 2 hours to  
write! That's the shortest time I've ever written a fan  
fic! I know the ending is kinda cliff hangerish and  
abrupt, but don't worry! There *is* a sequel to this!   
Actually it depends on how well this does… also it   
depends if I actually get around to writing the sequel!  
Hehe… ^.~  



End file.
